


The Monster's

by delano



Series: The Monster of Maryland [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A little, Almost.., Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, BAMF Neil Josten, Butcher Andrew, Dark Andrew Minyard, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not really but hes a little less romantically constipated in this, Protective Andrew Minyard, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riko Moriyama is an Asshole, Sassy Neil Josten, Soft andrew?, They are married, andrew and neil are IN LOVE, but also an unfortunate amount of gore, oo twist, the golden ratio of humor to gore, there is a surprising amount of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delano/pseuds/delano
Summary: Neil just wanted to get some ice cream for his hard-working, totally amazing husband,  and now he has to deal with amateur kidnappers? Could his day get any worse? Probably, and his sharp tongue doesn't help him any.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Monster of Maryland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852624
Comments: 30
Kudos: 354





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3!! It's been a loooong time since I posted so woah! As with any creator I always appreaciate kudos and comments! :))

Well this was just great.

Neil tested the bonds at his wrists and felt them hold snug, almost biting into his flesh. He then prodded at the gag stuffed hastily into his mouth. He had a feeling they weren’t planning on gagging him, but hey, he was never known for keeping his mouth shut. By all intents and purposes, this seemed to be just a wrong place, wrong time situation. He had made a late-night trip to a, admittedly sketchy, part of town to get some of Andrew’s favorite ice cream. He knew Andrew had been busy as hell with work and Neil wanted to surprise him.

He’ll sure be surprised now.

Neil remembered hearing some jeers coming from the other side of the road as he walked into the little corner store, seemingly the only place in the city that sold Andrew’s favorite brand.

“Hey there, pretty boy.”

“Come over here I’ll show you a real good time.”

Neil just scoffed and gave them the middle finger and stepped inside.

As he walked out, ice cream in tow, he saw that the group of catcallers was gone, shrugged, and started for his car, not a Maserati, but it still stuck out like a sore thumb in this part of town. He remembered hearing his phone ring, Andrew’s face flashing up on the screen, but he honestly couldn’t remember if he even had the time to answer before he heard screeching tires and the sound of electricity before he was immobilized with a taser and thrown into the back of a van. He started struggling, cussing them out until one of the people in the van stuffed a rag in his mouth and hit him with the taser again. He was out like a light.

Neil now looked around the little room they had thrown him in, obviously waiting until he was conscious again to… do anything. Shit, Andrew was gonna be so pissed at him.

“Well hello sleeping beauty.” Neil heard a voice singsong.

He looked up and saw a man in a patch of darkness, he took another step forward into the dim light of his, room? Cell? Neil honestly wasn’t sure yet, everything was still a bit fuzzy.

Neil sighed. “You don’t want to do this.” He mumbled around the gag.

“Oh come now, a pretty thing like you, walking around all alone at night? Sounds like you’re just asking for someone to show you a good time.”  
Neil was squinting hard at the man now, he could tell the man was part of some lower-level gang, but he wasn’t quite sure which one. Neil really hoped Andrew would find him soon, he didn’t want the ice cream to melt. Belatedly, he looked around for his shopping bag. 

“Did you pick up the bag I was carrying?” He tried to say.

The other man stalled. “What?”

“The ba- oh for fucks sake.” Neil spit out the gag. “The bag I had? From the store? Did you even pick it up?”

The man blanched. “I- no?” He looked behind him, and Neil’s eyes focused enough to see others, still standing in the shadows. “We didn’t pick up his bag, did we?”

A taller man stepped up and gave the first man a sharp slap. “Of course the fuck we didn’t, Red, we kidnapped him, remember? And you,” he turned on Neil. “I don’t think you quite understand the position you’re in, kid.”

Neil sighed. “I’m 25.” He said to himself. He knew, okay, he knew he looked young for his age but, come on. “I think you all need to work on your manners. You abduct a perfect stranger, and don’t even make sure to get all of his belongings?” He wiggled up into more of a seated position. “Like, what if I had a recording device that I left at the scene, or my phone, or like, a bomb or something. Like Jesus, did you even search me?” He knew for a fact that he still had the switchblade Andrew had given him, but that was in his shoe at the moment, not the easiest place to reach with your hands behind your back.

Someone spluttered. “Of course we did! We’re not stupid.”

Neil narrowed his eyes. “Debatable.” He said. If they weren’t, they should have known that he was the last person they should’ve kidnapped. The largest man stepped forward and lightning-fast, backhanded across the face. 

Neil gasped. “Ow,” He accused.

“Shut up, okay, we’re not allowed to use you until the boss gets back, but we can have plenty of fun still. I think I want to start by cutting out that sharp tongue of yours, wouldn’t want you to get hurt by it.” His eyes gleamed as he produced a knife, but the way he held it told Neil he had no idea what he was doing.

“Let’s not get too hasty, pal. I’m sure you all aren’t going to enjoy your blowjobs if I don’t have my tongue, gonna get pretty bloody.” He stuck his tongue out to lick at some saliva that had spilled from his mouth with the gag was on. “Gonna be like fucking a girl on her period, mate.” Neil was under no illusion about what these men wanted to do to him, but there was also no chance in hell that was going to happen. So stalemate.

The man sneered. “Oh you think you’re cute, huh?”

“I have it on good authority that I am very cute.” 

The man smiled and began to cut at his shirt. Neil growled and struggled away. “Back the fuck off, this is expensive.” Honestly, he didn’t care as much about the price as he did that it was actually Andrew’s shirt, and, you know what, fuck it, yeah it was expensive, and Neil didn’t want to have to replace it. Some sort of designer brand that Andrew couldn’t keep his hands off. 

The man scoffed. “Alright snowflake, is there anything else we can do for you? A cup of water? A bedtime story.”

“Well actually, now that you mention it, my throat is parched.” 

The man slapped him again and this time Neil’s head cracked against the cement wall. He felt the man cutting away at his shirt again. 

“You got some ouchies, there, good thing we don’t mind, huh? We don’t need to look at you to make use of you” He laughed. Neil didn’t respond, his head was still spinning. He felt the man’s hot breath on his face, and he smelled disgusting. Neil decided he would be called Smelly. The man, Smelly, forced Neil’s chin up and then caught sight of the chain around Neil’s neck.

Neil closed his eyes as he felt the man’s fingers feel at the ring on his chain. He felt a sharp tug and then the chain snapped away from his neck and then his ring was in the grubby hands of some street thug. There was a reason he wore it around a chain when he was out with civilians.

“Oh, a lovely lady at home we're keeping you from? Start saying your goodbyes now.” He twirled the ring around his finger and pocketed it. Neil sighed, there went $250,000 of black opals and custom design. He was positive the other man didn’t even realize the worth of it, which was heresy in and of itself. Fuck, Andrew was gonna kill him.

Then, all of a sudden, a phone ring cut through the room and bounced off the walls, by now Neil has deduced they’re in some old abandoned warehouse. Neil recognized the ring bouncing around the room, that was his phone, that was Andrew’s ring. Neil smiled. His phone was here, which meant Andrew wouldn't be far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn  
> I was going to just post this all at once, but it got a little longer so I thought I'd add a minor lil cliffhanger to be Dramatic.  
> Next (and final) chapter will probably be up tomorrow because I have no impulse control lmao
> 
> Thanks for giving my fic a chance and another plea to please leave comments/kudos! Comments make a writer happy :))


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's on his way, but is he going to make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS 
> 
> quick tw:  
> there is a tiny bit of noncon in this chapter, I really tried to make it short and not graphic but it is there, there is also a little more violence and gore in this chap but I don't think anything that's worse than cannon
> 
> heed the tags and read on!! :)

Smelly pushed himself off of Neil “You idiots! You didn’t toss his phone? No! Don’t answe-”

“Hello?” another lackey picked up the phone.

“And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” Neil faintly heard Andrew’s voice crackle through the other line.

“I uh-” the man began to get out before it was ripped away by Smelly. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you thinking?” 

“Hmm,” Neil heard Andrew’s voice again. “Is Neil there?”

“Present” Neil piped up.

“Where are you?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve met some great new friends though, just about to get started on the gangbang I think, so I’ll update you on that.” Neil quipped, in retrospect, it wasn’t the best thing to joke about, but Neil was getting more than annoyed at this point, and when he was annoyed he covered it with his sharp tongue. 

Neil felt Andrew’s silence. 

“Wait there I-” Andrew’s voice was cut off as Smelly hung up the phone. 

“Fuck,” He whispered, then looked back up at Neil to save face in front of the others around. “So maybe not a lady at home, eh? That’s okay, I like my boys little twinks like you.”

Neil sighed again,  _ he was 25 hell, almost 26 _ . “Alright listen, I know you already can’t do anything until your boss gets here, so let’s just all calm down, Red over there can get me a glass of water because I’m fucking  _ thirsty _ . Someone in this godforsaken place should have the decency to get me my ice cream that’s probably melting out on the asphalt.” He knew that Andrew would be on the way now, the length of that phone conversation was plenty of time to track a location, all he had to do was stall and-

“Alright, I’ve had it with your little attitude, bitch.” Smelly stalked over again. “Has anyone ever taught you to keep your mouth shut?”

Neil laughed to himself,  _ oh, plenty of people have tried. _

“Maybe this will keep you occupied.” Smelly began unbuckling his belt 

“Gorilla, you know the boss always gets first dibs” A nervous voice piped up.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, and I don’t think anyone will have objections to not having to hear our guest bitch at us for a minute.”

“A  _ minute?  _ I pity your girlfriend” Neil retorted before he could stop himself, he has  _ got  _ to stop doing that.

Smelly, no Gorilla,  _ stupid fucking gang name _ s, locked eyes with him and Neil knew he took it one too far. “I don’t think you should be worrying about anyone but yourself right now, slut.”

Neil felt his jaw being squeezed, he felt a pop and finally he was forced to open his mouth, he squirmed away as he felt something throbbing poking into his mouth, and then suddenly he felt like his throat was ripped open. He gagged and reflex made him try and cough before he became acutely aware of what he had to do. Gorilla had taken the hand off his jaw to get both hands firmly rooted in Neil’s hair. The hair that only Andrew got to touch.

He steeled himself before biting down. Hard.

Neil heard a wail and then Gorilla ripped himself away from Neil.

“You fucking BITCH,” He screamed, holding his groin. “I’m gonna fucking KILL YOU” He launched himself at Neil, his discarded belt in hand and swung it. The thick end snapped against Neil’s side and he sucked in a breath, Gorilla got in three more solid strikes before Neil reared back with his chunky shoes and got him straight in the kneecap. Gorilla roared but he stumbled backward and tripped, and when he tried to get up all he did was over and moan.

Neil tasted blood in his mouth and spit out something that looked like a chunk of flesh, he tried not to dwell on it. 

“Well now, what’s all this?” A voice echoed around the room.

“Boss!” Gorilla wailed from the ground.

Neil knew that voice though, he knew which gang this was. The Ravens.

Run by Riko Moriyama, second son to the Moriyamas, cast out and forced to start his own small petty gang while his older brother ran the yakuza, but Neil knew Riko’s bite was just as sharp as his bark. And even though he knew all this, he felt himself relax because however powerful Riko was, Neil knew someone more so.

“It’s just some piece we picked up, thought we might get to have some fun.” Someone mumbled.

Riko’s eyes were on Gorilla on the ground. “Looks like you’re having loads.” he mused, then looked towards Neil, curled in a ball on the ground “And what is your name, pet?"

Neil kept his face down. 

Riko tutted. “Come now, you may have gotten a bad welcome but I assure you, our whores are treated with the utmost decency, at least, when we’re not fucking them.” Riko gripped Neil’s chin and forced his face up, but as soon as Riko’s sharp brown eyes met his icy blue he gasped and pulled away as if bitten. 

“You- you fucking idiots! Do you know who he  _ is?”  _ Riko screamed at his men. “This is the husband of- we’re  _ fucked.” _ Neil watched Riko’s face pale and smiled, aware of the blood dripping from his chin.

“Riko, so nice to see you again, is this because we didn’t send you a Christmas card?”

Just then a huge bang was heard outside. Shouts from Riko’s scouts were silenced almost as soon as they arose.

Neil’s smile got bigger. Andrew was here.

The doors on the far end of the warehouse banged open, a patch of light backlighting a small group of people, and there he stood, surrounded by his inner circle. 

“The Monster.” Riko breathed.

And then the confusion from his gang turned into terror, not many people knew what the elusive husband of The Monster looked like, but everyone in the criminal underground knew of the man himself, if he even was just a man. A name you don’t dare to whisper too loud, if you do, you always get the uncanny feeling that someone’s watching you. He was the arm of the Moriyama’s Yakuza, and he held the east coast firmly.

“You mean, he’s- The Monster’s-” Gorilla coughed on the ground, his face paling from something other than blood loss. He glanced down at the belt still in his hand, shiny with blood, and gulped.

Andrew's shoes clicked through the warehouse as the Ravens all stood perfectly still, just watching him get closer. But there was a reason Riko was the leader, he was smart, and calculating, and knew how to turn things to his advantage. Which is exactly why, in the next moment, Neil felt the cold barrel of a gun on his temple and the click of the safety being turned off.

“Watch it, Minyard or your bitch gets a makeover in red.” Riko’s steely voice cut through the tension in the room.

Neil saw Andrew stop walking. “Never knew you were one for dramatics, Riko.”

“Listen, my boys picked him up by accident, you get him, and we go free, and we chalk this all up to one big misunderstanding.”

Andrew’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t like that word.”   


Neil felt how much Riko was trembling. “Fine, you get Gorilla, do whatever you want with him.” Neil saw Gorilla’s eyes go wide. “We can work this out like adults.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for an excuse to kill you?” Andrew says, twirling a knife in his hands. “Now here you are, you kidnap my husband, hold him at gunpoint, and expect me to let you walk free?” Andrew paused, as if considering. “Hmm, no I don’t think so.” 

If there wasn’t a gun to his head Neil is not ashamed to admit that he might have been very turned on, as it was, Riko was souring the mood, as usual.

“Minyard, I  _ please- _ ” Riko began before a knife hit him directly in his right eye. 

It took seconds for the rest of Andrew’s entourage to incapacitate the rest of the Ravens.

Andrew flashed over to Riko and flung another knife into the palm of his hand that had just seconds before been holding the gun to Neil’s head. Riko was curled into a ball, sobbing in agony as Andrew made quick steps over to Neil, shirtless and bloody.

“Yes or no?”

“It’s always yes, Drew.” Neil breathed.

Andrew frowned and went to undo the bonds that held Neil’s hands. “What did they do?” 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle”

“This isn’t the time to be cute, Josten.”

“I’ll tell you when we get home, okay. We can deal with them tomorrow.” Neil pleaded, he wanted to shower, and brush his fucking teeth.

Andrew helped him stand up and placed his jacket around Neil. He looked over at Renee, his number 2. “Take those two,” He said, pointing towards Gorilla and Riko. “Kill the rest.” With that, he began leading Neil out towards the door.

On their way over one of the men tried to lunge at Andrew, a pathetic last attempt. Andrew took hold of the man’s wrist and snarled. “How dare you, think you can touch  _ me _ ” He punctuated the last word by slicing the man’s neck, ear to ear. Andrew slid back over to Neil and resumed his gentle hold on his back, red now splattered into his blonde. What a pair they made.

“Thanks for picking me up, babe.” Neil grinned as Andrew led him as tenderly as he could out to a car, waiting for them outside. 

“I hate you, get in the car.” Which in Andrew speak meant something more like,  _ I love you so much I’m never letting you out of my sight again. _

Neil smiled and slid into the car, pulling Andrew with him. “I love you, too. I’m sorry, I think I just made more work for you.”

Andrew took a cloth and began to dab at his wounds. “Don’t apologize for something so inconsequential.” He snapped at the driver and the car began to move.

“Wait, okay Andrew-fuck- I really am  _ sorry _ about something though.”

Narrowed golden eyes met his. 

“I left your ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! thanks for making it to the end of my little fic!
> 
> let me know if you'd like to see more butcher Andrew and his mafia husband because I have a couple more ideas so I might turn it into a little bit of a one-shot series situation! (After all~ Andrew still needs to deal with 2 very unlucky men)
> 
> As always pls kudos and comment, it really makes me so happy and thankful and want to write more when I see that people have gone out of their way to leave me kudos or a comment! :))
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
